Streaming media services allow users to stream content from a streaming media server to a device for consumption of the content. The content available for streaming often involves a plurality of episodes that comprise a series. New episodes can be gradually released over time, or all episodes can be made available at a given release data. Many times, a group of users orally agree to watch the new episodes together, only to later discover that one or more members of the group watched a new episode without the other members of the group, devaluing a viewing experience of the group watching the new episode together.